


502 Gateway Timeout

by aurics



Series: Spy!AU [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hackers, And Byun Baekhyun is still an ass, But everybody loves him, Do Kyungsoo gets very conflicted, Hacking, M/M, Spy!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurics/pseuds/aurics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Sequel to Error 404 - Access Denied)</p><p>If Kyungsoo was asked to do it again, he'd do everything differently the second time round. Except he wouldn't be sure where he went wrong.</p><p>Warning: this is an unfinished work! Please read on with that in mind :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grey Zone

EXO slowly recedes into a period of inactivity, initially leaving fans worried and confused. As expected, they never end up being buried by the onslaught of rookie debuts, but people stop talking about them as much; and soon people stop wondering where Baekhyun has disappeared off to, why SM seem to be just as clueless as any other netizen, and why Lu Han has left nothing but a short message on his Weibo and Instagram saying; _We’ll be back! Wait for us~_

 

Eventually, the members start to slink back into the limelight after taking up individual activities – Chanyeol on different variety shows, Sehun acting, Jongin modeling, Junmyeon MC-ing, Yixing and Jongdae featuring in other SM artists’ works and Minseok and Tao popping up on TV now and then. Their name stays familiar not just in Korea, but throughout Asia as well.

 

Baekhyun sees them often; on TV, in magazines, in commercials flickering past LED screens on the streets. And he wishes he could explain to them just how hard it had been to leave.

 

His phone vibrates in his left pocket. Baekhyun lifts his sunglasses up, reading the time. 8:12pm. He needs to leave.

 

Reluctantly tearing his gaze away from the TV screen of a showroom, he lowers his shades and strides out again.

 

 

-

 

 

Kyungsoo wishes, a little bitterly, that his mess were just as easy to fix.

 

It’s been months and Kyungsoo hasn’t received a single call from the SIA – only his usual morning updates appear to be on track, never failing to illuminate short headlines onto his wristwatch receiver. But none of them ever seem to be of any particular relevance to Kyungsoo, so after a while he simply stops checking.

 

It doesn’t help either that every update reminds him of Baekhyun and his own failure. He’s sort of glad that the agency hasn’t assigned him anything new – he’s not sure whether he’s physically or mentally up to anything so strenuous. Every new mission would just remind him of his incompetence, anyway. They probably don’t trust Kyungsoo anymore since their last mission has squeezed the resources out of them without a satisfactory outcome.

 

Kyungsoo rarely ever feels the need for self-loathing, but he really can’t help it when both of his careers are spiraling out of control, threatening to slip away between his fingers just like Baekhyun has. He’s simply afraid of history repeating itself.

 

 

-

 

 

“We think he has been seeking refuge in Russia.”

 

Lu Han frowns under the soft bedcovers, phone still on his bedside table. When he finally speaks, his voice is muffled. “How long?”

 

“It is not specified yet, but speculations say four months.”

 

“ _Four months_?” Lu Han throws the covers over. Now he’s properly awake. “What do you mean four months?”

 

“Well, we’re afraid –“

 

“That’s as long as I’ve stayed here!” Lu Han drags a palm across his face, trying to even out his breathing lest he sounds more crazed than frustrated. “So you’re telling me I’ve been rotting in here for four months in vain?”

 

“Not in vain,” the cold, monotonous voice answers. “With you stationed where you are he has been unable to break through the government system. He knows you can alert the authority as soon as anything suspicious happens.”

 

“I’ve been policing a mirage.”

 

“Once again, Agent Lu Han, your efforts have not gone to waste.”

 

Lu Han pads over to the giant window of his hotel, overlooking the crowded cityscape of Beijing. It’s late morning, and the city is already bustling with people hurrying off to do their business. Usually, the sight would kick Lu Han into productivity. He’d set out to meet assigned officials in obscure restaurants and report back often with little to no information. This time, however, the crowd just gives him a headache.

 

“How long will this mission take?” Lu Han murmurs into the receiver.

 

His reply comes as a long, unbroken silence, until the caller at the other end replies in a quieter tone than before. “We’ve told you before. This is an indefinite mission. It will take you – and us – as long as possible.” And then, after a pregnant pause, “is there a reason why you keep asking this question, Agent Lu Han?”

 

For a second, Lu Han is tempted to spill everything – but he reins himself in. He figures he can handle this himself.

 

“No. None at all.”

 

“Understood. In that case, you will be deployed to Moscow tomorrow morning at 6am sharp.”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“Your vehicle will be waiting for you at –“

 

“Hold on, you never said –“

 

“3am, so please make sure you are on time.” The line clicks with a tone of finality.

 

Lu Han collapses into his bed backwards, clutching his face in his hands and trying hard not to throw something at the window. He stays like that for a long time until thoughts of Russia, the mission, the agency and piling obligations evaporate.

 

When he turns on his side, he sees his screen light up.

 

_Missed calls (6)_

_Sehun_

 

Lu Han groans. He reaches out to unlock his phone, clears his missed calls history and dials Kyungsoo’s number.

 

 

-

 

 

Kyungsoo is reading a script in the comfort of their dorm, finally feeling ready to get back into the entertainment world when his phone rings. He looks down and sees _Unknown Number_ flashing across his screen. There’s a moment’s hesitation where Kyungsoo wonders whether he should pick it up or not until he decides to press the green button. He can always hang up if it turns out to be another sasaeng, anyway.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Kyungsoo, I really need your help.”

 

He would’ve laughed into the receiver in joy if it weren’t for Lu Han’s serious tone. Kyungsoo hasn’t heard from his colleague in what seems like eons, the last time being a quick message on his receiver saying _‘No updates yet, no trails found either. Will keep you posted.’_ He was hoping Lu Han would bring back good news after his lengthy absence – but judging from his lethargic voice, Kyungsoo decides to keep his expectations low.

 

“What’s wrong? Have you found anything yet?”

 

“They called me, about an hour ago.”

 

Kyungsoo closes the script and places it on his bedside table. “Go on.”

 

“They said…” Lu Han hesitates. “Is it fine for us to talk over your phone like this?”

 

“Do you have your wristband?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Hold on, I’ll transfer our call to that line.”

 

Kyungsoo reaches out for his receiver, tapping a few buttons on the side and finally seeing the phone symbol glow softly. “Okay,” he confirms, hanging up their call on his phone, “Shoot.”

 

“How long has it been since Baekhyun left?”

 

“Four months and twelve days.” Kyungsoo replies immediately. He never misses counting a single day.

 

“I figured,” Lu Han scoffs into the receiver. “God damn it, this is bullshit.”

 

“Hyung? What happened?”

 

He can hear something being thrown to the floor, but no noise of broken porcelain. Maybe Lu Han threw his water bottle, or maybe his phone. “He’s gone again.”

 

“What?”

 

“Baekhyun. He was never here. Or at least, if he was, he stayed for two weeks at most.”

 

“But how? We’ve tracked his alias down and nothing else points in –“

 

“I don’t know, Kyungsoo.” Lu Han sounds like he’s about to cry. “I don’t know, but I can’t do this anymore. They’re going to deploy me to Moscow tomorrow.”

 

Kyungsoo heaves a sigh of relief, leaning back on his pillows. “That’s good, then. He’s back on our radar.”

 

“But, Soo. I can’t go.” Lu Han’s voice softens. “I haven’t sorted things out with Sehun yet.”

 

“Don’t worry, Junmyeon hyung’s been running around busy. He’s taking care of them well.”

 

Kyungsoo can almost hear Lu Han’s apologetic smile down the line. “I don’t mean that, Soo. I mean, I left really suddenly, and he never knew anything about me. And we were so close…”

 

Lu Han’s voice trails off, like he wants Kyungsoo to take the hint. Kyungsoo doesn’t ask him any questions as he listens to the older try and string his words together.

 

“You understand, right?”

 

And of course Kyungsoo understands. Within their agency, past the national clandestine operations and underground organisations, lie even deeper personal secrets. Kyungsoo knows his colleagues have their own dilemmas; their own problems they’re trying to solve themselves. And just like other secrets, Kyungsoo knows not to dig any deeper than what is being let on.

 

“Of course.” Kyungsoo says. “Of course I understand.”

 

“I need you to take over.”

 

“Me? You’re kidding right?” Kyungsoo laughs with a tinge of poison to his tone.

 

“I’m very serious, Kyungsoo.”

 

“Why don’t you pick someone else like Luna or Amber, or Key or Kyuhyun?” Kyungsoo mumbles the last line into the receiver. “Someone competent.”

 

“Listening to you questioning your capabilities is one, really funny, and two, incredibly infuriating.” Lu Han’s voice suddenly sounds very close. “Do you think anyone gets assigned missions in the SIA, Do Kyungsoo? No. And you were assigned our biggest project last time. What happened to that confident trainee I met on our first day together? Where’s the Agent D.O. I know who wouldn’t think twice before accepting a task?”

 

“Byun Baekhyun broke him.”

 

“No, Kyungsoo, you broke yourself.” Lu Han seethes. “By convincing yourself day and night that everything was your fault.”

 

“But it was –“

 

“None of us anticipated Byun Baekhyun. Nobody. The lack of preparation going into it and our naivety all tally up.” Lu Han sounds much more composed. “And I’m handing the task over to you because I know your relationship with Byun Baekhyun isn’t just a culprit-secret agent relationship. You know more about him than anyone else does.”

 

Kyungsoo chews on his bottom lip. “I’m not ready for this.”

 

“That never stopped you from doing anything.”

 

“I felt out of my depth in the previous mission. There’s no guarantee that I’ll feel any different this time.”

 

“You haven’t even tried, Soo. Okay, how about this: I’ll guide you through it, give you tips about what I’ve found out so far as you go along. Would that help?”

 

Kyungsoo gives this a thought. “You won’t regret it?”

 

“Never.” The line crackles a little. “I’m going to tell the HQ you’ve accepted the mission transfer. Get packing. Tell everyone you’ve signed up for a cameo movie appearance, an endorsement – whatever. The Heads will send your cover-up soon, anyway.”

 

“What if I fail?”

 

The line is silent for a while, before the crackling is back and Lu Han’s voice comes in crystal clear. “If it happens, then I guess it was just meant to be – Baekhyun being a genius hacker who could outwit anyone and never getting arrested in his life.”

 

Kyungsoo’s not sure if he can accept that. But his determination, after staying dormant for so long, is bubbling forth with a renewed vigour. “Alright. I’ll – do my best.”

 

“I’d suggest you be prepared for multiple travels. We never know when he’s going to take off again.”

 

“I know.” Kyungsoo stands up. “But hyung?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What exactly happened between you and Sehun?”

 

Lu Han’s laugh doesn’t sound quite the same as what Kyungsoo remembers when he replies, “That’s a story for another time.”

 

 

-

 

 

_He’s got backup in places we don’t know. We have to keep our guards up. We never know who has granted him access where and when._

_This time your assignment is not to just simply tail him. As soon as you meet him, arrest him. Shoot him if you must, but do not kill. We need him alive._

 

It’s -14c and Kyungsoo is shivering underneath his parka. The burly guards marching beside him pay no attention to his discomfort and presses ahead, traversing through dark, underground tunnels upon tunnels. Kyungsoo wonders what it’s like above ground it it’s this cold underground. He keeps his receiver on silent, just in case the device gives their position away.

 

He had been picked up almost wordlessly at Demodedovo airport, greeted with only a curt nod and a flat ‘Welcome’ before almost immediately being whisked away in a black limo. He’s a little taken aback by the less than satisfying hospitality – but he’s not complaining, to be honest. It’s not like he’s here on a relaxing excursion. He’s got a criminal to catch.

 

They arrive in front of a set of metal doors, and one of the guards turn to him.

 

“This is your headquarters for the duration of your stay,” says the guard, Kyungsoo straining to pick up his accented English. “Anything you find, you report back here. All the data is in here, too.”

 

Kyungsoo nods in understanding before stepping inside the room alone. The door automatically locks behind him and he sighs in relief when the warm air of the room envelops him. Taking a look around the room, he has no objections to the Russian facility being dubbed the best COMMINT facility in the world.

 

Countless screens line the four walls of the room, with the brightness turned up so high that Kyungsoo has to look away after a while. An island counter sits in the middle, looking like it has come out of some futuristic movie with a hologram projected out of it. Kyungsoo turns around to sit at the master computer, giving himself a few brief seconds to appreciate the plush seat. He needs to get to work.

 

He types in the password Lu Han has given him and waits with bated breath as the screen loads. Finally, the account unlocks to a screen he has never seen before. _The program they use to track data is different_ , Kyungsoo frowns. It’s definitely much more sophisticated with a simpler user interface, and so he’s navigating through the software in no time. He clicks on the leftmost folder full of the most recent set of data – none of the folders are named, he smiles bitterly – and his mouth immediately goes dry at what he sees.

 

Nothing prepared him for the innumerable pictures of Baekhyun that fill the dozens of computer screens around him, all synced to project the same images so that Kyungsoo is now literally surrounded by the man whom he thought was his friend, his teammate, and whom he thought he loved.

 

Looking at his face again, Kyungsoo thinks his last guess hasn’t been too far off.

 

Something painful slips into his chest as he clicks on the first picture – a blurry shot of the back of someone’s head, but even from ten miles away Kyungsoo can tell it’s unmistakably Baekhyun’s matt of messy hair.

 

_First sighting, 2nd January._

 

For some reason, the sentence bugs him – it’s as if the agency is treating Baekhyun like some kind of rare, feral creature, viewed for pleasure and strangers’ intrigue. He clicks on the next picture; a clearer shot of Baekhyun’s profile, and it takes all of Kyungsoo’s self-restraint not to run out the locked door that instant and search the whole city, if not country, just to get a glimpse of Baekhyun’s face. It takes him by surprise when he looks down and sees water on the metal keyboard.

 

He wipes his cheeks angrily. He’s not about to cry again.

 

Despite Kyungsoo’s body and mind protesting that he can’t go any further than three pictures, something spurs him on, tapping the next button like he’s playing an intense shooting video game. How they’ve managed to capture so many pictures of Baekhyun goes past his head as he furiously clicks, the pictures almost molding as one in a mess of shaky blurs.

 

He hits a dead end once he reaches the very last picture and it makes him freeze on the spot.

 

Baekhyun is looking straight at the camera between crowds of people, eyes looking like he’s been expecting the shot. Ignoring his subconscious’ protests, Kyungsoo zooms in, only to be slapped in the face with the tiniest grin playing on Baekhyun’s lips – the same grin that has been haunting him ever since Baekhyun left.

 

This time, Kyungsoo doesn’t bother looking down on his keyboard, because he knows it’s wet anyway.

 

 

-

 

 

Kyungsoo is set to go the very next day after sending an apology message to the main HQ and Lu Han for his unprecedented inactivity the previous day. As usual, no reply comes from his higher-ups, but Lu Han replies with a cheery-sounding message:

 

_Don’t be so hard on yourself! You must have felt jetlagged. Good luck for today – if you’re meeting people, make sure you maintain your composure and expression. That’s a given though… right Actor D.O.??_

 

He smiles at the endearing message. Even during dark times like this, Lu Han manages to sound carefree.

 

Kyungsoo steps onto the subway, wrapping the scarf around the lower part of his face a little tighter. Kyungsoo knows there’s no way of reversing the damage Baekhyun had caused to the country – the effects of his actions are still prevalent.

 

The subway hisses to a stop at his designated station. He’s due to meet with a subdivision of the Russian Intelligence services to scan the possible aliases Baekhyun may have entered the country with. He shoulders his backpack, lowers his head and steps out.

 

 

-

 

 

Dressed in what he hopes is a smart suit – complete with a white bowtie – Kyungsoo steps into the hotel’s restaurant with a stoic expression, completely unfazed by the restaurant’s lavish decoration and even grander performance on stage. After handing his coat over to the doorman, Kyungsoo digs around his pocket for the piece of paper he had stuffed earlier, eyes innocently wide.

 

Baekhyun’s alias. It has taken a bit of coaxing from the local Intelligence service to cough up the information, which puzzles Kyungsoo. Has Baekhyun influenced even the most trustworthy part of a nation’s government? It sickens him to even entertain the idea.

 

But no matter. Kyungsoo’s got him now – and he has the element of surprise to boot as well. It was easy for him to rack through hotel guest books, guest logs and other data to clamp him down from there. Kyungsoo’s got Baekhyun cornered – and he doesn’t even know it.

 

“This way, sir.” A waiter bows slightly, gesturing to the direction where his vacant table is.

 

“Thank you. I’ll take a seat by myself.”

 

“As you wish, sir.” The waiter bows again, and backs out to escort other guests.

 

His table isn’t too far away, but Kyungsoo takes a detour around the massive dining room anyway. Trying to scan the tables as discreetly as he can, he pretends to be intrigued by the articulate marbling of the walls and the chandelier hanging in the middle of the room that looks like it belongs in a collector’s museum.

 

It’s not hard to spot Baekhyun, even in the midst of happy diners chatting and laughing together – not when the last expression he had left Kyungsoo with stays freshly imprinted in his mind, like a movie constantly being played without a pause or stop button. The second he locks his eyes onto his target, he feels his heart crawling up his throat, because Baekhyun has not changed a single bit.

 

He’s dressed just as smartly as Kyungsoo – a dark navy blazer with a white handkerchief in one pocket, and the black bowtie around his neck a little crooked. His hair is pushed up and away from his forehead in a sleek fashion, and Kyungsoo begrudgingly admits he looks better like this. He’s in the middle of main course, it seems; judging from the half-eaten steak left abandoned in front of him as Baekhyun converses with his company.

 

Too absorbed in his Baekhyun-watching, Kyungsoo fails to notice a waiter carrying a tray of plates and unfortunately collides with her, sending the plates and other utensils crashing to the ground. Kyungsoo winces.

 

“I’m so, so sorry.” He bends down to help the waiter pick up the plates that haven’t been broken. Without turning, he can feel the multiple pairs of eyes starting to fix onto his back.

 

“It’s alright – please, sir, don’t touch anything. You might hurt yourself. I will call the cleaners.”

 

After muttering a few more words of apology and noticing that the crowd has gone back to their personal matters, Kyungsoo straightens up and hurriedly looks to where Baekhyun is sitting. His blood turns cold.

 

Baekhyun is staring straight at him – and from the way his eyebrows are raised, he recognises Kyungsoo.

 

In a hurry, Kyungsoo steals a glance at the person sitting opposite of Baekhyun – and he almost chokes, the woman looking as equally surprised as Kyungsoo.

 

He doesn’t wait for Baekhyun to get up from his seat – Kyungsoo knows he’ll follow him anyway. He speed-walks to the elevator, punches the button of the highest floor, searches for the door the rooftop and immediately tumbles out, heaving in fresh air into his lungs like he’s suffocating.

 

_This isn’t happening. What is happening?_

 

“Nice meeting you again, Kyungsoo.”

 

Without thinking, Kyungsoo immediately takes his revolver out of his pocket and aims it at Baekhyun, both quivering hands on the handle and a shaky finger on the trigger. He pushes all thoughts that are starting to spill into his mind now – the way Baekhyun used to smile at him, the way he used to nudge his shoulder when he forgets to respond in interviews, and how good he looked in every single one of his stage costumes.

 

“Why is she here?” Kyungsoo shouts between gritted teeth.

 

Baekhyun holds both his palms out, but his expression stays stone hard. “I have no idea who you’re talking about.”

 

“ _Taeyeon_ ,” Kyungsoo hisses. “Why were you having dinner with her?”

 

“Ah… your ex-colleague? She quit the SIA two years ago, didn’t she?” Baekhyun lowers one of his hands, inspecting his nails in an annoyingly casual manner. “I’m starting to think that the entertainment industry in our country is plagued with secret agents.”

 

“What were you doing with her?” Kyungsoo steps closer shakily. “Answer me!”

 

“Why? Are you jealous?”

 

“Don’t fuck around with me, Byun Baekhyun.”

 

“Unfortunately, we never got to that stage,” laughs Baekhyun. He sounds like an automaton to Kyungsoo, his voice velvety in a trained, calculated way. Kyungsoo knows he talks to other people like this – and it hurts him a little, as if he no longer has a special place in Baekhyun’s heart.

 

He shakes his head. He never had one, anyway.

 

“I’m supposed to be the only one working on this operation. I’m the only one who knows. Why is she here?”

 

“Starting to get possessive are we?” Baekhyun smirks. “Always knew you’d be the type, Soo.”

 

A sense of déja-vu slaps him in the face when he presses Baekhyun against the balcony, keeping him at gunpoint. Despite his calm voice, Kyungsoo feels about ready to let the gun clutter to the ground and weep – because no matter how much he tries to convince himself otherwise, one thing can’t be disputed; Kyungsoo misses Baekhyun.

 

“Tell me now.”

 

“Well, let’s just say I had to infiltrate your ranks further. And what’s more effective than utilising an ex-member?”

 

“You son of a bitch!”

 

“She must have held grudges against you,” Baekhyun continues to laugh, even when Kyungsoo presses the gun closer to him, almost touching the metal to his forehead. “She was very willing to give up the information, after a little bit of wooing.”

 

Kyungsoo’s heart clenches and he tries to ease it off by jamming the tip of the gun on Baekhyun’s forehead.

 

“I wish I could say it’s a lovely surprise seeing you again – but unfortunately it hasn’t really been an unexpected encounter on my part, Do Kyungsoo.”

 

At the mention of his full name, he freezes. “How did you find out?”

 

“Wouldn’t be fun if I told you now, would it?” Baekhyun laughs, and Kyungsoo tries to rack his brain for any careless actions he’s been doing. And then it clicks.

 

“Have you been tapping my cellphone?”

 

“Not yours. Lu Han’s,” Baekhyun huffs childishly, and Kyungsoo is awed at how nonchalant Baekhyun can appear even when he’s got a gun on his forehead. “It’s cute how your agency has been trying to keep him undercover. The second I knew he was following me into Beijing, I took off.” Baekhyun taps a finger to his chin. “I still haven’t found a way to tap into your receiver, though.”

 

“Stay away from those.”

 

“I could’ve had everything in my hands with Taeyeon,” Baekhyun changes the subject. “If only you didn’t interrupt.”

 

Interruption. Obstacle. Hurdle, obstruction, hindrance – maybe that’s all Kyungsoo has ever been to Baekhyun.

 

“Hand them over,” says Kyungsoo coldly.

 

“Hand what over?” Baekhyun coyly throws back the question.

 

“The data. All of it. Now.”

 

“I’ve got none.”

 

“Bullshit!”

 

“Sabotaging the South Korean government is too easy,” Baekhyun continues, and Kyungsoo’s gun stops shaking. “Why not take down other countries?”

 

His hand comes up to bunch the front of Baekhyun’s blazer together, almost choking him. “Are you fucking insane? Have you lost your roots?”

 

“It’d be a waste of my talents to stop there, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun throws his head back and lets out a loud laugh. “You thought I was here to seek refuge? How naïve. Byun Baekhyun isn’t a weakling.”

 

For some reason, Kyungsoo goes weak in the knees again. He lets the gun lay limp in his hand before letting it fall to the ground. Releasing the death grip he’s got on Baekhyun, he tries to even out his breathing in an effort to sort out his thoughts. He stumbles backwards.

 

“Who are you?”

 

The question seems to throw Baekhyun back a little. The glint in his eyes disappears, replaced by an expression of panic and… is that guilt Kyungsoo sees?

 

“We’ve gone through this before Kyungsoo.”

 

He shakes his head. “I don’t mean that now. I mean… where’s the ambitious Baekhyun I know?”

 

“He’s still here,” a frustrated noise escapes Baekhyun’s lips. “This is why he’s doing what he’s doing right now.”

 

“This isn’t ambition Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo says quietly. “Ambition shouldn’t put other people in harm’s way. This is tyranny.”

 

It’s back again – that look on Baekhyun’s face, like he’s scanning each little bit of thought Kyungsoo has stored in his mind. He feels like his privacy is being violated, being scrutinised like this, as if he’s being cut open and left bare in front of Baekhyun – because he can never hide his thoughts in front of Baekhyun.

 

For some reason, Kyungsoo doesn’t step away when Baekhyun approaches him; one, two, three, four steps forwards. They’re now face to face, and Baekhyun has something to say ready right on the edge of his lips – but for once, he’s tongue-tied.

 

Kyungsoo catches sight of Baekhyun’s hand moving slowly to his left pocket. Instantly, he feels nauseous when he sees that Baekhyun’s got a gun as well. And Kyungsoo has long been disarmed.

 

“Just spit it out,” Kyungsoo says, but there’s almost no venom in it. He eyes the gun warily, but Baekhyun makes no move to point it at him.

 

He sees the conflict flickering in Baekhyun’s eyes – and to his surprise, the gun in his hand is thrown to the ground as well.

 

“I missed you,” Baekhyun manages to choke out before Kyungsoo feels an arm around his neck and a hand behind his head pressing it forward. No matter how much Kyungsoo struggles, he feels the edges of his vision going black – and soon he loses his breath.

 

The last thing he remembers thinking of before he goes out cold is how Baekhyun had defeated him with the self-defense move Kyungsoo taught him so many years ago.

 

He didn’t think Baekhyun was listening that time.

 

 

-

 

 

Kyungsoo can’t say he’s surprised when the headlines blaring out every national Russian TV sound eerily similar to the ones torturing him alive that one morning in EXO’s dorm. He listens listlessly to each of them, not understanding what the news anchors are saying, but understanding perfectly what the problems are.

 

What he does find surprising is that Baekhyun had uncovered Russia’s espionage efforts against South Korea. Bugs have been installed in important Korean politicians’ communications devices since almost two decades ago, and past foreign affairs in the country have been rocky, indicating that some degree of interference have taken place. It confuses Kyungsoo – does this mean he’d been trying to go against someone who has been trying to defend the country all this time?

 

The Russian government, however, has responded much more drastically. The whole nation is due to go under a complete lockdown to prevent anyone from going into or out of the country.

 

“Shouldn’t we tell someone in the country that Baekhyun’s already made a run for it?” Kyungsoo asks the Chief of Operations, who has been sent to pick him up from Moscow immediately before the lockdown has been put into action.

 

“No. We no longer have any sort of positive relationship, much less an alliance. We say nothing. Let them deal with it however they want.”

 

Kyungsoo nods, understanding. Politics is a cruel world after all. “I… I apologise for the mishap last night.”

 

“As you should. We’re not in some James Bond fantasy, Kyungsoo. It’s the real world. Wake up.” Kyungsoo flinches away from the man sitting opposite him, like the voice of the Chief could blow up the private jet he’s flying in. “How did he manage to knock you out like that?”

 

“Forgive me. I was careless.” Kyungsoo recites with practiced ease. “It’s fortunate that he didn’t shoot me though. He had a gun on him.”

 

The line is dead silent. “Why didn’t he use it on you?”

 

“How would I know?”

 

The Chief looks out the window, expression deep in thought. “That’s very strange.”

 

“Yes,” Kyungsoo ignores the butterflies in his stomach. “Yes, very.”

 

 

-

 

 

“What the hell could he be doing in _Zurich_?”

 

Trying not to let his teeth chatter, Kyungsoo looks out at Lake Zurich stretching for miles before his eyes from where he’s standing on the deserted port. It’s almost sundown now, and Kyungsoo barely has time to appreciate the raw beauty of nature.

 

“We don’t know,” comes Lu Han’s direct reply. Kyungsoo can hear through his voice that whatever he’s been doing the past few days, it’s been draining the soul out of him. “If we did, you wouldn’t be off tailing after him would you?”

 

“Hey, Lu.” Kyungsoo frowns, not liking the hoarse texture of his friend’s voice. “Are you okay?”

 

The line is silent for a while, almost tangible in the way that it surrounds Kyungsoo. It takes a while for Lu Han to reply.

 

“Me? Yeah. I’m great. Having the time of my life.”

 

Kyungsoo shifts his feet. “How’s… how’s Sehun? Have you worked things out with him, whatever it was you were supposed to work out?”

 

“Hey, this call was supposed to be about the mission,” laughs Luhan mirthlessly.

 

“Right. Okay.” Kyungsoo struggles to push his worries away. “Do you think he’s hiding in some hotel again this time?”

 

“Probably not. I would think he’d learnt his lesson after Moscow. All you needed to do was some basic stalking via the government and you had him.”

 

“Except I was knocked out,” mutters Kyungsoo bitterly.

 

“Not your fault. You were faced with the love of your life – what were you supposed to do?”

 

“Lu Haaaan,” Kyungsoo whines, feeling his heartbeat quicken at the thought. “Focus, please?”

 

“Sorry, sorry,” he laughs. “It’d be a waste to get you to a facility right now, so I’ll redirect you straight to our informants there. If I’m not wrong, he should have landed not too long ago.”

 

“Send me a message over with the details.”

 

“Got it, Skipper,” quips Lu Han. “Talk to you real soon, then.”

 

Kyungsoo hangs up, letting his head fall onto his open palms. Devoid of any sleep for the past 24 hours and finally getting a chance to do nothing but sit, Kyungsoo feels the fatigue catching up to him. He settles back on the cold metal bench, wrapping his thin parka tighter around himself. One thing he’ll always lament about impromptu traveling is the lack of choice in attire. He really wishes he’d brought a thicker jacket. He watches boats teeming with passengers idly cruising the lake, its stern cutting froths in the waves of the water. He watches families snapping pictures enthusiastically on the deck and couples cuddling under their jackets, shielding each other from the biting winter wind.

 

Seeing them, Kyungsoo wonders again for possibly the thousandth time what it would be like if he was a normal person; not an idol, not a secret agent, just an ordinary member of society – with a less than glamorous job and probably an even more underwhelming place of residence. Would he go on vacations abroad like the couples onboard? Would he be walking along streets similar to these, with fallen leaves littering the roadside and making every step he takes emit a crunch? Would he work a mundane job like a small shopkeeper, or would he take up an office job? Maybe work in a bank?

 

Would he have a boyfriend?

 

Would he have dated Baekhyun? Maybe they could ride a smaller boat than the one those people are riding on, the one that zips through the water and sends sprays of water. He’d hold Baekhyun’s hand, because he knows Baekhyun doesn’t fare well on boats. He learnt that the last time they were in Hong Kong with the members. Maybe they’d go to the Alps on a break – get a cosy little room and go skiing during the day. Kyungsoo would probably have to implant a tracker in Baekhyun’s arm, lest he goes missing. He knows how much Baekhyun likes wandering off by himself when he gets excited, and he really doesn’t want Baekhyun to get lost in the middle of a snow wasteland.

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t realise he’s crying until he tries to sweep his bangs out of his eyes.

 

 

-

 

 

Lu Han’s reply comes just before midnight. Kyungsoo had fallen asleep right on the cold, hard bench he’d been sitting on, too tired to go hotel hunting. He really doesn’t want to make it any easier for anyone to track him down, anyway.

 

He blinks the sleepiness away and reads the message Lu Han has sent him.

 

_He’s after the gold reserves. I’ve been trying to locate him, but it was hard enough getting the informants to dig up his electronic traces. Intercept those from the bank now, before he gets his hands on anything. Security is tight – but we know Baekhyun can open those vaults in a heartbeat if he wanted to._

_Here’s the address and map. Be careful, and be persuasive._

 

The slight reluctance in his muscles tells Kyungsoo he has definitely fallen far too deep in the mirage that is Baekhyun, and nobody’s to blame here. Love, after all, is intensified by absence. All Kyungsoo has to do is learn how to work around it.

 

 

-

 

 

It’s easy, after seeing the futuristic and slightly menacing HQ in Russia, to be disillusioned into thinking that the SIA has complete network with the rest of the world. In reality, South Korea’s influence – and the importance of its personal affairs – is only significant to a few of its allies, and almost boring to others.

 

And it’s because of this that Kyungsoo meets resistance in the entrance of Zurich’s largest and most secretive banks after he tries to explain he’s trying to protect the gold reserves. Of course, Kyungsoo has thought about how he’s supposed to convince a major Swiss bank that a South Korean hacker is attempting to sabotage its security system in the state that he’s in, but the guards’ stubbornness has been an unexpected hindrance.

 

The answer to the validation of his identity has always been his receiver, but today it’s completely malfunctioning.

 

“What the heck…” Kyungsoo mutters in Korean, pressing furiously on the buttons. The screen doesn’t light up and shows no signs of life whatsoever. Has the battery run out? Impossible – it always has the solar energy reserve. Has the system crashed? That can’t be it; the server’s foolproof and large enough for an overload to be out of the question.

 

“I’m sorry sir,” the security guard shakes his head. “But I’m afraid we can’t let you through.”

 

“He’s going to strike now!” Kyungsoo tries desperately, trying to rack his brain for his limited English vocabulary. “It’s very dangerous not just for the country, but for the whole world!”

 

The bigger guard of the two shakes his head and speaks into his walkie-talkie in rapid French, and Kyungsoo panics in an instant. He has never been caught in such an absurd situation. For once, someone doesn’t believe his words, and is doubting his identity.

 

“Take him away,” the smaller guard grunts into his walkie-talkie, and that’s when Kyungsoo decides to do the craziest thing.

 

Before the guards could put their walkie-talkies down, Kyungsoo launches himself at the gap between the bodies and he manages breaks through the human barrier – he’s got his small stature to thank for – before tumbling through the sliding glass doors. Already hearing the frantic shouts of the guards behind him and soon, the heavy footsteps trying to catch up to his, Kyungsoo picks up speed, stealthily turning corners and narrowly missing inconveniently placed glass boxes containing precious artifacts.

 

Before long, Kyungsoo is already running out of breath. He curses himself for failing to keep in shape during his hiatus but decides it’s not the right time for self-depreciation – he’s just going to have to use his brain instead. Kyungsoo glances overhead and catches a glimpse of the digital stock market headlines – only now it’s showcasing the headline ‘Caution! Trespasser in the Bank!’

 

“Honestly these people, if only they’d listen to me –“

 

Kyungsoo is abruptly stopped by something colliding with him just as he turns another corner to the emergency stairs. More specifically, someone.

 

He feels like an axe has just sliced through his head, and between his blurry vision he can just barely make out the outline of a small face and jet-black hair hair. When the person speaks, his voice sounds panicked as he hisses his words out.

 

“Kyungsoo? What are you doing here?” And then, as the sound of footsteps grow increasingly closer, “Fuck, fuck, get the _fuck up_!”

 

He looks up to find Baekhyun’s panicked face – hair disheveled and shirt even more so.

 

“Freeze! Keep your hands up!”

 

And Kyungsoo finds that he can’t look away, even as three flashlights shine in their direction.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL FINALLY.
> 
> Not sure when the 2nd chapter will be posted, but I'm working on it! Also planning to make a selu side story just because heehehehhe. Not sure when though. Haha.
> 
> Let's imagine politics and hacking in general works in a completely different way in this AU... my knowledge of commint is very limited cries.


	2. Author's note

(HESITANTLY PEEKS INSIDE) Hi everyone! If anyone is still following this series…

 

First of all I’d really like to apologise because I _did_ promise a second chapter soon. I’ve actually got about 3k of it done, but I hit a slump and lots of real-life obligations started to pile in, which delayed the process quite a bit. I thought about dropping this series, but it was probably the first actual AU I planned so extensively for haha, and I grew quite attached to it hence my reluctance to quickly let it go.

 

And then the Lu Han news broke out… which sort of made me lose all motivation to continue this series since Lu Han played a pretty vital role in it. I couldn’t seem to bring myself to write about him again, and I’m not even sure if I’ll be writing any more EXO fics in the future. And so I can confidently say that despite my fondness for this Spy!AU, there won’t be any continuation of it in the future.

 

(I doubt it but) if anyone is curious about the second chapter/continuation/endings, I can elaborate another time. I know this is long overdue, but I feel like some sense of closure is needed anyway haha.

 

Sorry, and thank you for everyone who’s been reading my fics! <3


	3. Omitted Scenes + End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original ending that I scrapped like, 10000 years ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol look what I found!! This was the original ending of this series I planned for, but it's pretty obvious that 1) it's anti-climactic 2) really sappy 3) ridiculous in general and 4) unsatisfying even for me. I actually very nearly finished this series, but the lacklustre ending made me revamp half of the story... but then I never got round to actually complete it before Things happened.
> 
> But alas, thought it'd be a waste if I didn't post it somewhere. Obviously unbeta-ed, **incomplete + missing parts!!!!!** and embarrassing, but hey.
> 
> If you'd read the first part of the sequel, this basically starts off from the Zurich scene.

Kyungsoo grits his teeth. “If you’ve been watching the news, sir, you’d be aware that such an act is wholly within his capabilities.”

This silences the translator, his lips pressed in an embarrassed tight line. He seems to be in thought as Kyungsoo runs through the basic background, and after a while he speaks up, “But why would he want the gold reserves?”

“Zurich has one of the most bountiful gold reserves in the –“

“Yes, yes, I am perfectly aware of that. What I’m asking is what he’d want to _do_ with the gold.”

This has Kyungsoo speechless.

“So what do you want the bank to do?”

“Secure any loopholes in the firewalls, implement cryptography in system codes – anything. Make your Information Security impenetrable, particularly in the IT sector.” Kyungsoo pauses. “Or, better yet, change the whole coding of the security system.”

“You’re asking for the impossible.”

“Okay, okay, I guess I am,” he sighs. “It’s just – he’s been very unexpected in terms of being a threat.” And Kyungsoo isn’t talking about the stunts Baekhyun has pulled, but rather how Baekhyun has managed to find the way to recesses in Kyungsoo’s mind that he himself has forgotten.

But of course, the translator doesn’t know this and merely gives him a nod. “We’ll get the team set up right away.”

-

In a matter of minutes, the control room is in full swing, every monitor lit up and tracking every electronic activity in the bank.

At first, Kyungsoo walks around the room, taking in the sight of professionals inputting different codes he doesn’t understand and a group of people sitting in front of the large monitor speaking in hurried French. After a while, however, he finds it tiring and chooses to sit in the corner of the room instead.

This proves to be a fatal mistake soon after, as his thoughts start to become flooded with Baekhyun once again. It’s as if Kyungsoo’s brain is programmed to disregard Baekhyun’s criminal nature, instead focusing on what Kyungsoo remembers and what he wants to remember from their time as idols. He’s suddenly thankful for the fact that he doesn’t have to confront Baekhyun face-to-face in Zurich. At the moment, Kyungsoo doesn’t trust himself to keep his emotions in check.

After about an hour, Kyungsoo can hear a myriad of beeping echoing through the room. The chattering escalates, causing Kyungsoo to grip his chair tighter.

“An unknown source is attacking one of our proxy server firewalls.”

Kyungsoo shoots up from his seat at the exclamation. He strides quickly to the far left side of the room, where a monitor is filled with multiple windows of error messages in French.

“Has he intercepted any of the data yet?” Kyungsoo asks.

“No, not yet. He’s been unsuccessful getting past the first barrier.”

“First barrier broken!” Another [technician?] in the room shouts out, and Kyungsoo rushes over to him.

“That quick?”

“He’s got a hold of one of our employee’s authentication information.”

“No,” replies Kyungsoo grimly. “He just found a way around the firewall. How many barriers do you have?”

“Three, but the third is off-limits even to us.” The employee furiously types in. “We need to make different variations of the encrypted security codes.”

“Yes, do that. For now, just clear up the error messages.”

As the [technicians] work persistently on patching up the systems, Kyungsoo waits with bated breath, wondering what would happen if this fails – if even informing the parties under attack much earlier than Baekhyun isn’t enough.

Maybe Kyungsoo would give up. There’s only so many things he could do, after all. And just like Lu Han said – maybe defeating Baekhyun just isn’t one of them.

“Identification obtained! The perpetrator has left traces of his I.P address, sir. And we can trace his identity from here.”

“What?” Kyungsoo frowns. “It can’t be that easy.”

“There seems to be two identities, but we are only able to trace one.”

“Two?” Kyungsoo is properly confused. “Why would there be two?”

“Would you like us to trace this as well?”

“Of course.”

It takes a while for them to pull up an identity profile – and when they do, Kyungsoo wishes he had said no instead.

Because the profile is unmistakably Lu Han’s.

-

When Kyungsoo next checks his watch, he imagines the sun is just starting to rise now. Silently, he commends the twenty-something employee still sitting in front of the monitor tirelessly. He feels drained, tired to his very core and weighed down by the possibility of a betrayal. Anger lingers tight in his chest, sometimes making it hard for him to breathe, but Kyungsoo knows there’s not a thing he can do right now. He has to focus on one task at a time.

“Sir,” one technician, probably the youngest of the bunch with the thickest French accent speaks up. “All activity in the system has ceased.”

Kyungsoo can feel the hair on his nape stand on its ends. Struggling to keep his composure, he stumbles over to the computer, not believing his ears. “You mean… he stopped?”

“Yes. He left an encrypted code, but it wasn’t hard to decipher.”

“What does it say?”

“We believe it’s for you, sir.” The young [techinican] pulls up a window. “It’s in Korean.”

It’s like Baekhyun has planned all this. Like he wants Kyungsoo to follow him, chase him to the ends of the world because he knows that’s what Kyungsoo’s been paid to do since the very first day they met. But heck, if that’s the mentality it takes for Baekhyun to give himself up like this, Kyungsoo isn’t going to give up the chance. Whatever trap Baekhyun is trying to set up for him, Kyungsoo won’t fall for it again. He knows this now – because to Baekhyun, he’s nothing but a passing deterrent.

Kyungsoo takes one last look at the [technician]. “Can you send a cryptic message back?”

“It’s risky… it’ll only work if he’s still in the server.”

“Do it anyway.”

Kyungsoo all but runs out the door once he reads the message, thinking he’ll contact the SIA and Lu Han once he’s on the plane. For now, he just needs to get the hell out of there.

The message rings ceaselessly in his head as he hails a cab and tells the driver he needs to be in the airport in ten minutes:

_ NYSE. _

-

Unknown to even the members back at their dorm, Kyungsoo still checks the fanboards diligently despite his currently restrictive circumstances. There’s a certain liberating feeling when he reads encouraging words pouring in even when not a single member is online. A few fans seem to have made it their life mission to use the most ridiculous-sounding names, and Kyungsoo can’t help but laugh at the most creative ones. Some messages must have taken the fans a painstakingly long time to write, shown through the sincere tone they possess. Kyungsoo screenshots memorable ones, and keeps them in his gallery to look through whenever he feels down. It’s in this quiet manner that he keeps everything precious to him close – exactly like he goes about his other business.

This time, as he’s in the airport still waiting for his flight with the intercom announcing a German flight leaving in five minutes, a message stops him from scrolling any further down the page.

  
_D.O. oppa, you used to be really close to Baekhyun oppa_ _ㅠㅠㅠㅠ_ _do you know what happened to him?_  


__

He reads the message over and over again until his mind feels heavy with thoughts. And he thickly swallows the answer down, the words leaving a sour taste in his mouth.

-

Baekhyun spins the access card between his fingers, whistling down the marble-floored corridor and past countless doors, plaques shiny and irrelevant to the mission at hand. He chuckles.

This is far too easy – he’s even starting to get a little suspicious himself.

A few employees slip past the metal doors and into the already-crowded elevator, making it all the more effortless for Baekhyun to squeeze between the bodies clad in crisp black suits and tight pencil skirts. He offers a smile to anyone who cares – not many – and recollects his composure. All he has to do now is execute the tasks exactly like he had done just a few hours ago. Everything will go perfectly.

Then why is Baekhyun feeling so sick?

As anticipated, the [General Director’s] office is completely empty, the only hints of anyone ever stepping into the room being the messy stack of paper on the mahogany table and the way the swivel chair is skewed at an awkward angle. Wasting no time, Baekhyun settles down in front of the big-screen computer to start it up. He gets past the user log in passwords and verification with no problems – honestly, he doesn’t even have to try and guess. All he has to do is type in a code to skirt around the verification.

“Can’t believe such a big company would integrate such a weak security system into their OS,” he mutters to himself, feeling slightly pitiful for the company. “They should invest properly in things that matter.”

He finds the folder of classified shareholders information with the security system protecting it even more lax than the previous, but his finger stays hovering above the mouse.

“Come on,” he tells himself, but his pointer refuses to left-click even as he tries to force it down with his left hand. He lets go of the mouse with a frustrated sigh.

“Bullshit,” he tells himself. But he knows what it is, as he’s burying his face in his hands and rubbing his eyes sore. He knows why the mouse and breakthrough codes are becoming his worst enemies all of a sudden – and for the first time in ages, Baekhyun feels undeniably fatigued.

His bones protest as he stands up, pacing across the room to clamp his jittery, sweaty fingers together, the skyline of New York stretching out in front him. For some reason, the picturesque landscape reminds Baekhyun of himself, one calm afternoon in a small practice room so long ago. At least, it seems so long ago to Baekhyun.

“Get a grip on yourself.”

Yet no matter how many times he chastises himself, his thoughts keep wandering off. Soon the room is stifling beyond belief and Baekhyun has to loosen his tie. He doesn’t want to die choking in a poorly ventilated space.

  
_Just like that practice room,_ he thinks. He remembers the way Kyungsoo’s gaze bore into him like he was looking for something, scanning him up and down and never looking away even as they exchange small bows. Kyungsoo didn’t even smile that day, which scared Baekhyun a little, and only tried to engage Baekhyun into a more serious version of a staring contest – but the way Kyungsoo studied him like he was a life-changing discovery made Baekhyun feel special. Maybe even important.  


It was then that Baekhyun realised he didn’t want Kyungsoo to look at anyone else like that but him. He wanted Kyungsoo’s comically wide eyes on him every time they play a game in the dorm, as if the other members weren’t present – he wanted Kyungsoo to steal glances at him in the practice room when he pretends he doesn’t notice. Baekhyun is greedy, and he wanted Kyungsoo’s attention all for himself.

He laughs. Little did naïve little Baekhyun know just what it takes to fulfill that wish.

“You got what you wanted,” Baekhyun mutters, his tongue like sandpaper in his mouth. ”All his attention is on you now. Every –”

He jabs at a piece of paper,

“ – single –”

He tears a hole near the edge,

“– part of it.”

The pen hits the floor with a sharp clatter and Baekhyun pulls at the strands of his hair, trying to formulate an answer to Kyungsoo’s encrypted question from Zurich – but Baekhyun has always been terrible at lying to himself, let alone trying to purge out an answer that doesn’t exist.

__

_ Why are you doing this? _

__

And as Baekhyun stares at the dim screen of the computer, he thought he knew the answer.

But now he’s not so sure anymore.

-

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“I know I’m an outstanding entertainer, but this really isn’t something I’d joke about. Especially not now.”

Kyungsoo wants to fling himself off the hotel’s 33rd floor. Everything about this mission is starting to accumulate into a real-life form mash up of every bad spy movie scenario he had in mind when he was younger, and it sends Kyungsoo’s stomach lurching in an unpleasantly queasy way.

“He can’t do that. He can’t mess with the stock exchange.”

“Every electronic signal points him in that direction. And let’s not forget all his endeavours these past few months. Who are we to be skeptical about his abilities?”

“But Director, it’s… it’s the entire world’s economic system we’re talking about here.” Kyungsoo pauses. “Hold on. Did you say electronic signals?”

“I did.”

“You tracked them?”

 “ _Yes_ , we did. What’s wrong?”

“How did you manage to track them? Baekhyun’s electronic signals have been impossible to trace.”

“It wasn’t easy, but we’ve managed to pick up a few. I don’t know about the logistics – you better ask the technicians that.”

Kyungsoo frowns. It’s uncharacteristic of Baekhyun to be caught so easily through electronic means. Funnily, instead of being suspicious all Kyungsoo feels creeping up his chest is worry. What’s happening? Is Baekhyun slacking off? Is he not feeling well? Has he gone crazy or have his abilities simply deteriorated? The affirmative answer to any of these questions does not appeal to Kyungsoo at all.

“Weird,” is all Kyungsoo remarks in reply as he slings his backpack over his shoulder. “Very weird.”

-

A gaunt, hollow face is all that stares back at Baekhyun in the mirror as he gets dressed that morning. He doesn’t miss how pale his complexion looks against the crisp dress shirt he throws on and how his cheekbones stick out alarmingly even when he tries to puff them out a little. This scheme has sucked all the energy out of him like a leech – without him knowing, until he has finally spared himself two seconds to study the reflection.

He waves an arm. It feels detached, like a robot with an invisible remote control. It’s ironic, Baekhyun thinks, how he’s becoming exactly like the people he’s trying to save.

That’s right. He’s rescuing them from the corrupt ways of the world. He’s doing a just deed.

His hand shakes as tosses his USB into his bag, almost tripping as he slips out the abandoned studio.

-

The analyst before Kyungsoo returns his gaze with a stricken expression, eyes wide and face drained of its colour.

“Does it make a difference if we know about his attempt before it actually happens?”

“Sure it does.” The analyst tries to shrug to show his nonchalance, but it ends up looking like he’s having a momentary seizure. “Just like with everything… but not by much.”

“Not by much?”

“What remains vital in order to counter these attacks is to be prepared for any penetrations to the system. In the past, the crashes to the stock exchange have only ever been directly related to the economic situation. Shutdowns only occurred on the occasion of natural disasters and terrorist attacks. It’s never been –“ the analyst bites down on his lip. “It’s never been a hack from an individual. Assuming the security system holds up the attacks, it’s still very difficult to stop such interference without holding off all the trading activities at the same time. Getting out of this situation without a scratch is tentative.”

“We still have to try.”

“That goes without saying, although the country has been in… a bit of turmoil these past few months. What’s with allegations being proved true and all.”

Kyungsoo knows exactly what the analyst is alluding to and he simply nods his head in understanding. Working in all his lonesome has made him forget that he’s not the only one who’s had a rough week and a half.

“I’m going to need you to man the communication system,” the analyst throws a headpiece in Kyungsoo’s direction, ignoring his flustered look. “You can do it. We both have targets to complete, don’t we?”

-

It’s excruciating, watching the rest of the stock market go on as if nothing is amiss through the tinted windows of the small room, where he sits in front of digital screens while a small group of tech-geniuses try to vamp up the security system. They speak in such rapid English that soon Kyungsoo gives up on trying to keep track of their conversation, choosing instead to try and calm his nerves down. He doesn’t succeed this particular task.

Not long afterwards, a [technician] exclaims with his hand raised, “Traces of I.P address found! Identification can be obtained.”

Kyungsoo finds himself in the exact situation he’s been dreading since Zurich, and he’s reminded once again of the possibility of betrayal by his closest colleague. A fresh surge of fury takes over as Kyungsoo strides to the computer screen, barely holding back from punching the pixelated surface right then.

“How many?”

“Two, but only one –“

“Can be traced. I knew it.” It makes sense now. Baekhyun keeps his own identity out of reach but sacrifices another’s to get past the system. Maybe his sidekick’s. Maybe his own personal spy’s. He bites down on his bottom lip, trying not to think about how Lu Han has been lying to him all along. “Trace it.”

The few minutes it takes for the [technician] to pull up the codes is possibly the most agonising and long in Kyungsoo’s life. For some reason, when the [techinican] turns around to look at him, Kyungsoo feels like it would be best for him not to know.

“I think you better see this.”

Wordlessly, Kyungsoo gets up from his seat. He stops abruptly halfway to the computer screen when he sees the profile they’ve pulled up from the traces.

He feels a hand on his shoulder. “May I ask why you’ve been found involved with the hacker attempting to bring down the New York Stock Exchange, sir?”

“I can explain –“ Kyungsoo starts to say, turning around, and he doesn’t manage to stop the gasp tumbling out of his mouth.

Lu Han smiles back at him, but the mirth doesn’t reach his eyes.

-

“Maybe it was from the meeting in Russia,” laments Kyungsoo without looking back at Lu Han. His eyes are glued to the screen where analysts and technicians alike are still working furiously. “He mentioned something about an ex-member of the SIA.”

“Sorry I came so suddenly. I really should have warned you. But what exactly are they doing right now?” Lu Han does a double-take. “An ex-member?”

“They’re patching up security. If anything happens, we’ll be able to hear it anyway,” Kyungsoo sighs. “And yeah. Taeyeon.”

“Oh. Wow.” Lu Han is silent for a moment. “I was alerted from the HQ about my identity being used in Zurich. It was ridiculous, since I was all the way in Seoul, and inactive.”

“It’s not hard to see why Baekhyun would target us,” Kyungsoo laughs humourlessly. “Back in Moscow, he told me he tapped our cellphones.”

“Are you serious? And you’re only telling me about it now?”

“I didn’t think it was significant.”

Lu Han purses his lips. “Kyungsoo. Stop it.”

“Stop what?”

“Stop trying to hide Baekhyun’s crimes.”

Kyungsoo whips his head around, voice indignant. “Last time I checked, Lu Han, I’ve traveled halfway across the world trying to _capture_ him. I’m fairly positive that I’m not on his side.”

Lu Han concedes, putting his hands up. “Okay, okay. Just don’t get so defensive – we’re not going to end your lover’s life.”

Before Kyungsoo can retaliate, a series of shouting breaks out in the main exchange room. The screens displaying the fluctuating values of shares flicker on and off until blue screens replace them. The whole room seems to quickly tumble into a state of panic, paper flying and keyboards clicking furiously.

“It’s starting. Trading is still active, but access has almost been closed off completely.”

“Already?”

Sirens start to go off in numerous computers, screens going blank one by one. All too soon, the room becomes a flurry of panic, technicians shouting at one another without either side listening.

Suddenly, a [technician] shouts, “We’ve managed to intercept his communication system!”

“What?” Kyungsoo cries out. “How?”

“There was a loophole – it was easy to go through, but we had to be quick. We can connect you to the perpetrator while we track his location, if possible.”

Lu Han thrusts the headphones in Kyungsoo’s direction. He stares at the equipment helplessly.

“What am I supposed to do with this?”

“Talk to Baekhyun.”

“Are you crazy? He’s in the middle of hacking the core of the world’s economic system and you want me to – you want me to just walk in and have a _chat_?”

Lu Han grips Kyungsoo’s shoulders with the strength of iron fingers. “Listen, we both know what we’re seeing recently is not Baekhyun. Too many slacks, too many opportunities for us to seize him – and now we’ve even got his communication signals. He’s crumbling, Soo.” Lu Han shakes him gently. “You’re the only one who knows him. You can do it.”

-

Kyungsoo feels like he’s back in the recording studio of SM Entertainment, preparing for their upcoming album in the haze of his sleep-deprivation.

Only this time, instead of singing without mistake, he’s expected to talk a hacker out of possibly bringing down the entire modern economic system down. And he’s only got one chance.

The first few connections found Kyungsoo knocking on the soundproof glass in frustration, mouthing to Lu Han watching outside _it’s not working!_ On their 8 th attempt, static noises fill Kyungsoo’s headphones.

“What the fuck,” Kyungsoo can hear Baekhyun hissing, and he immediately turns weak in his seat. His voice sounds so close that if Kyungsoo closes his eyes, he can imagine Baekhyun standing behind him in the comfort of their dorm back in Seoul. “Why can’t I disconnect this –“

“Baekhyun.” The silence that follows is so palpable that Kyungsoo can’t help but plow on, reciting the name over and over again like it’d relieve [the pain]. “Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Baekhyun.”

There’s no answer, and Kyungsoo’s not surprised. Baekhyun is probably aware that the whole conversation is being recorded – but this doesn’t deter Kyungsoo.

“Please answer,” he whispers.

“What do you want, Soo.” Baekhyun’s voice finally answers back. The reply [] Kyungsoo, because Baekhyun sounds exactly like he does – exhausted. And all Kyungsoo wants to do is tell him to get some sleep, just like he used to whenever Baekhyun would insist on staying up after a whole day of recording a music show. “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m kind of busy right now.”

Kyungsoo wants to laugh at Baekhyun’s lighthearted joke, but he knows it’s not the time or place to do such thing. Panicking, he looks around to Lu Han, eyes pleading for help as to what to say back. Lu Han simply shrugs.

“Baekhyun, stop… stop this.” Kyungsoo tries to place himself in the shoes of the Kyungsoo all those years ago. Back when he was obliviously ambitious, fueled with a sense of self-assurance and confidence. He tries to step out of this skin of uncertainty he’s trapped in, and repeats; “Stop this. Please.”

“Look, if this is all you’re going to say then you’re just –“

“Why’s your voice trembling?”

It’s true. Even through the static noise, the tremors in Baekhyun’s every syllable is unmistakable.

“You intercepted the communication system just to check up on me?” Baekhyun’s tone sounds bitter. “I don’t need a babysitter, Soo.”

“You’re tired.”

“Shit, wonder why I never saw _that_ coming.”

From the corner of his eye Kyungsoo can see a few of the analysts whispering to Lu Han, probably asking for a rough translation of what the conversation is about. It’s one of those rare moments when Kyungsoo is thankful Lu Han’s English is significantly worse than his.

Focusing on the task at hand, Kyungsoo’s train of thoughts almost go on overdrive until he settles on the question that has been sitting at the tip of his tongue.

“Why do you keep doing this if it makes you so tired?”

Kyungsoo can almost see Baekhyun at the end of the line biting his bottom lip, eyebrows creased in thought. Only then does Kyungsoo realise just how much he knows about the other man.

“If you’re – if you’re trying to talk me out of this, I’m – I’m going to –“

Baekhyun falls silent, threat still hanging in the air incomplete.

“You’re tired,” repeats Kyungsoo.

“For fuck’s sake, yes – yes, I’m tired. Fucking exhausted. But I’m nearly there, and there’s almost nothing you can do about it. I’m so close.”

Kyungsoo chances a glance out the window, at the mayhem breaking out in the trading room.

“I have to do this. I’ve come too far and I’ve given up too much.”

Baekhyun’s voice suddenly sounds nothing like his own. It sounds too distant and the words come out in a flurry. Kyungsoo wants nothing more than to rip the headphones off his head.

“Baekhyun –“

“Leaving you guys behind; did you think it was easy for me to do that, Soo?” Baekhyun laughs quietly. “You have no idea what I had to give up. I loved life in Seoul, and I loved being an EXO member. Everything was –“

“You ruined it for yourself.”

“ _I gave it up!_ ”

“What for, Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo feels his voice rising. “Tell me! What for? Whom are you sacrificing your entire life for?”

“Everyone!” Baekhyun shouts. “The way the world works – it’s… it’s unfair. People know too little and give up too much – their privacy, their

  
-       [NYC: Baekhyun goes crazy lol. Tries to freeze the stock exchange and cause the economic system to crumble on the basis of it being completely unjust!!! Kyungsoo and co manage to intercept his communication system and Kyungsoo tells him to give himself up, because this isn’t his primary objective. He reminds him about their trainee days? Tells him there are certain ways to do things, and maybe sometimes it may not suit your taste, but maybe that’s what’s best for everyone. There may be things that you don’t like, but are good for you. Baekhyun gives up.  


  
-       Baekhyun just breaks down. Tells Kyungsoo it was so difficult to leave etc.  


  
-       Lu Han on the receiver says stop what if he’s tricking you again but Kyungsoo is like no he genuine.  


-

Kyungsoo only dares to brush against the cold handcuffs around Baekhyun’s wrists, fingertips leaving a tentative touch on the metal. Baekhyun feels it anyway and looks up questioningly.

“I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

Kyungsoo knows there’s a lot he can be sorry for, but he settles for one of them. He looks at Baekhyun’s eyes that look dull and devoid of energy. “For taking the lights away from your eyes.”

“Motherfuck, Soo, that’s fucking cheesy.”

“I’m serious,” replies Kyungsoo with a straight face.

“It’s okay,” shrugs Baekhyun, and silence lapses between them again with only the chatter of the police station and continuous clicks of the cameras from the paparazzi outside. “You know, you’ve taken me to the wrong place.”

Kyungsoo gives him a sideways look. “Sorry to break it to you, but I think the prison is the correct place.”

“You should’ve taken me to a mental hospital instead,” murmurs Baekhyun. “I think I have some crazy Tyrant Power-Hungry Disorder or something. TPHD. That sounds pretty legit.”

For a few seconds, Kyungsoo does nothing but stare at Baekhyun’s face incredulously until he bursts out into a lighthearted laugh, Baekhyun joining not too long afterwards.

“You’re ridiculous.”

Baekhyun shrugs again, the smile slipping off his face quickly. He stares back down at the floor, the cufflink lying limp on his lap. “Why are you still here?”

“What do you mean?”

Kyungsoo sees Baekhyun’s throat swallowing. “You’re not just here to watch me get thrown in jail, and you don’t look like you’d be satisfied to see it either. Why do you still care?” Baekhyun’s bottom lip starts to tremble. “I ruined both of your careers – and possibly ten other people’s. I turned the world upside down and to no avail, either. It was all to waste. Why aren’t you – why haven’t you left yet?”

It comes as a surprise to the both of them when Kyungsoo takes Baekhyun’s hand in his and gives it a little squeeze. He says without hesitation, “You had a good reason.”

Baekhyun looks up expectantly, eyes still glassy from unshed tears.

“You had good intentions at first, Baekhyun. But you just went about it the wrong way.”

“That’s a nice way to put it,” sniffles Baekhyun.

“But that’s how every chaos happened, right?” Kyungsoo continues. “There’s always some good intentions behind it, but then one way or another the person manages to fuck up. That’s all there is to it. I don’t think you’re a lunatic, crazy, deranged or a lifelong criminal, Baekhyun. I think you just need to think a lot of things through beforehand. And learn that admitting you’re wrong halfway through isn’t something you should be ashamed of.”

“You’ve gotten wiser, Kyungsoo,” laughs Baekhyun. “You’re getting better with words.”

“Why’s the topic of conversation shifting to me?” He protests.

“Remember our debut stage? When you stuttered during the interview and said a word wrong?”

“Oh, god, you better shut the fuck up –“

“Or that time in the radio when you repeated ‘really’ about fifty times in thirty seconds or something –“

“You better shut up or I’ll choke you.”

“Unlikely – last time I checked I knocked you out cold first.”

Kyungsoo huffs in his seat, feeling slightly humiliated. “I was unprepared.”

“Doesn’t take away from the fact that I won,” teases Baekhyun.

After a while, Kyungsoo murmurs, “You remembered the move.”

“Of course. I remember everything you taught me.” Baekhyun says without hesitating. “I didn’t expect you would, though.”

Kyungsoo gives him a sidelong glance, making eye contact with him. For some reason, his heart races at the sight of those brown eyes at such a close proximity. He feels captivated all over again, just like that night Baekhyun ran away. The night Kyungsoo lets him slip out of his hold.

“Why not?”

“You were too proud, back then,” Baekhyun whispers just as a police officer steps into the room, paper in his hand and calling his name. Baekhyun gives Kyungsoo one last smile. “I’m not surprised you haven’t figured it out yet.”

That night as Kyungsoo is walking away from the prison. he thinks about Baekhyun’s words. He kicks at loose snow on the ground and at pebbles on the curb. He takes a detour so it would take him twice as long to get to the dorm. He buys a can of coffee, keeping his head down just in case someone might recognise him. He drinks the coffee, he watches kids run inside their homes, he hears cars speeding up around the corner and he even takes time to stand in front of a tree and watch the birds take shelter for the night – but he still can’t find the answer to Baekhyun’s words.

He collapses on a park bench, thoroughly spent but desperately curious. The silhouettes of the slides and swings at night are slightly menacing. He remembers something Baekhyun told him – something about night spirits coming to life in abandoned playgrounds. It had scared Sehun so much that Kyungsoo had to put up with the youngest member snuggling between him and Baekhyun on the couch while they watched their usual weekend movie. Kyungsoo chuckles. He misses the members a lot.

And just as his thoughts are slipping back to Baekhyun, it hits him all of a sudden, what Baekhyun was saying.

  
_ You were too proud _ .  


The Kyungsoo a long time ago would never admit it, but Kyungsoo realises what Baekhyun meant.

Everyone has weaknesses. Even a genius like Baekhyun – and Kyungsoo has witnessed that first-hand. Baekhyun spirals out of control under pressure, and his obsession to be the very best can take a dangerously wrong turn for him.

Kyungsoo of the past would deny he had any weaknesses. The job of a spy was _made_ for him, for god’s sake. He was the youngest active member of the SIA, recruited at such a young age. He had to deal with mockery in the early stages, but he proved them wrong by exceling in every mission. He executes his task flawlessly – all except one. Baekhyun’s mission. For the first time in his life, Kyungsoo had seen himself fail, and he didn’t know where he went wrong.

But now Kyungsoo knows. And for Kyungsoo it had been Baekhyun all this time, but he had never acknowledged it. He had never let Baekhyun _become_ his weakness so he could overcome it. He had always fought against such an idea violently, and it only pushed him to the brink of exhaustion. No one’s able to fight forever.

Kyungsoo feels breathless, so he leans back to look up at the sky and take a deep breath. His lungs fill with cold air and it almost hurts, but behind his closed lids Kyungsoo can see Baekhyun telling him to keep breathing through his nose and not his mouth, because that’s how professional singers do it. How Kyungsoo had hated that piece of advice a long time ago. He laughs at the memory of it now.

He stands up, kicks at a few more stones and makes his way back to the dorm to meet the members he’s been aching to meet. Maybe they can have a reunion when Baekhyun gets released. When Kyungsoo explains to them what had happened they’d forgive him. The members are quick to forgive each other, after all.

Something falls out of Kyungsoo’s pocket with a clang to the cold ground. He picks it up.

 


End file.
